


champions bath

by LustCoorer46



Category: No Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Crying Jeon Jungkook, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Jeon Jungkook, Gangbang, Kim Taehyung | V Has a Big Dick, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustCoorer46/pseuds/LustCoorer46
Summary: JK loved taking part in the champion bath, especially when he finished with him full of sperm
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	champions bath

"Hey JK, are you okay for the 'champions' bath? "- Namjoon greeted him with a squeeze on his shoulder.

Jeongguk turned around minimally and returned the squeeze: "Ahem, we just need to confirm with the guys"

Namjoon gave a contemplative nod.

In fact, jeongguk was really looking forward to this edition, the idea of being able to rub himself on some horny men left him ecstatic.

"In fact, taking advantage of you being here, I'll do it now before I forget "- well, that was a lie, the whole thing was so epic that he couldn't forget it, but well, he had a reputation to maintain.

Along with a positive nod, jeongguk picked up the phone and clicked on his group, starting an audio.

"Yes guys will have a champion bath, another edition is confirmed. “- There was a brief pause -“ The previous one was a success and this one will be even more. When the training is over, everyone will pick up their things and go to the bathroom at the address I sent. "

"There is no cabin there "- continued Jeongguk -" It is just a space, so when you arrive, take your soap and rub your friend's right side and so on. No kisses on the mouth, no frills ”- his voice took on an alert tone -“ it is a bath of friends. "

"Just like one of those days in the champion bath" - Namjoon started - "Gee, everyone was having fun, masturbating, without affection, the thing was as wild as it always was, so one crazy person tried to kiss the other, do you believe that? "- He briefly assumed a grimace of annoyance.

"I swear, I stopped everything and went there to talk to him: 'Get out of there, man, if you want to suck all right, but don't kiss'. Other than that, the champions' bath was really cool "- Namjoon ended with a singing smile

Jeongguk smiled at him with the audio still recording and said again, "My friends, I'm going to tell you the rules here. Is there a rule? Obviously, it's organized, it's a good event, so there are rules. Just one rule: You can't kiss in the mouth, 'ah, but can you stick your finger up your ass?' Yes, it will be soapy, so no problem "- He waited a bit to 'continue

" 'Ah JK, am I gay if I suck someone?' No, everything will be clean and smelling, don't worry, it means nothing. Now, if you kiss on the mouth, you will be excluded "- Jungguk sighed and finished the audio

"Don't worry, everything will be fine "- Namjoon tried to reassure him

JK grunted and put the phone aside, talking for a while trying to distract himself.

.

.

.

To say that Jeongguk was not anxious would be a lie, his dick throbbed just thinking about the hours that would follow. Many hot guys confirmed that they were going to the event, and it was them that he was focused on.

When JK - finally - arrived at the venue, it was not surprising that the moans could be heard from a distance, after all, it was even louder in the last edition. Confident, he entered the space and felt his mouth start to salivate.

All the guys were there, naked and soapy, masturbating at different speeds, others were already fucking, most of them with three or more people. Even Namjoon was surrounded by guys, two sucking his dick and two fucking his face.

His dick was already hard, but the afternoon was starting, so he slowly took off his clothes and went to an acquaintance of his, yoongi, who seemed ashamed to go to someone.

"Hello yoongi-ssi "- JK smiled malicious, passing his hand vaguely on the other's chest, enjoying the loose sighs." Can I suck on you? "- He waved his hands waiting for the answer, although he already knew what it was

After receiving a positive nod, JK smiled smugly and ran his tongue between his lips, smearing the head of another's cock. His hands complemented his performance, swinging the base and stroking the balls every now and then.

Yoongi sighed over him, agonized to have that greedy little mouth swallowing his entire dick. All your shame is gone, leaving a man horny.

Jeongguk continued to stimulate his head, accelerating his movements with his hands, and then stuffing everything in his throat. Yoongi let out a groan of satisfaction, pushing his hips forward.

JK gasped and drooled around that monstrous stick, never letting go of his mouth. His own asshole blinked out of nowhere and all he wanted to do was get brutally fucked. His request was granted when Kim Taehyung started punching that giant cock in his ass.

Yoongi groaned and roughly fucked that mouth, watching as JK moaned around his dick like a bitch, shaking his ass and closing his eyes. ja Taehyung grabbed his hips and pulled down, pushing up to the stalk.

The room was dominated by groans and the smell of sex, with sperm spread all over the floor.

JK was shit, with both holes filled and abused. He knew he was being watched, and he was loving everyone watching how much he liked cock. Soon the guys started to gather there, abusing his body and spurting on it, and so, as always, the champions' bath was epic.

**Author's Note:**

> the champion bath really happened, but unfortunately I couldn't go because it wasn't in my city. But from what I heard, it was epic.


End file.
